


What's on for Game Night?

by Nike



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: AU, Avenger!Sif, Games, Gen, M/M, Other, Slice of Life, Tony thinking, avenger!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nike/pseuds/Nike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's starting to get used the whole Avenger thing.  Loki's still scary with board games, card games, and well, anything that can be cheated in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's on for Game Night?

Tony was starting to get used to this whole Avengers thing.  Sure, he was still upset someone had called the Stark Building the Avenger's Tower and the name sticking, but Tony allowed it, mostly because he couldn't change it back without kicking out his new teammates.  And he was kinda starting to like them.    
    There was the terrifying if beautiful Natasha Romanov, who'd kicked it off with the equally beautiful and terrifying Sif.  Tony was convinced every time they disappeared together it was to discuss dangerous footwear or to go buy weapons the way other women bought purses.  Steve was the kind of old-fashioned boy-next-door that Tony found himself both respecting and wishing desperately he could find a way to corrupt.  Tony got along great with Banner except for the guy was all about the softer hard sciences while Tony was hard-core all the way.  And Tony often found himself exchanging quips and barbs with Clint at the meals he remembered to attend or was dragged to by Darcy.  Loki was well on the way to becoming his best bud.  Oh, sure, they hadn't hit it off at first, but after a few drinks and a conversation about science versus magic that had ended with a drunk Tony yelling at Loki to give back the Higgs bosun he'd been hiding while Loki rolled on the floor laughing amid the parts of the microwave he'd dismantled because he'd wanted to see how it worked, they'd gotten over it.  The next day, Tony had made a better microwave just from all the new ideas Loki had given him.  
    Apparently advanced physics was child's play to a mage of Loki's caliber or, hell, to all the realms outside Earth¹.  Despite being desperately behind the times, apparently humanity made up for it by doing things thought impossible with what the other realms considered crude materials.  Loki had likened it to asparagus building a working helicopter out of bamboo and coconuts².  
     And of course, no one could forget Darcy.  It was literally impossible.  She was the last of the group who lived in the tower and Tony didn't know how that had happened, considering she worked for SHIELD and was as non-combatant as a girl armed with a taser could be.  Tony suspected it was just because it was easier that way.  Darcy's job was officially helping Steve, Sif, and Loki understand the world they now lived in, which was a full-time job between Steve's lack of knowledge of anything after World War Two, Sif's confusion over Midgardian customs and appliances, and Loki's general desire to know everything as of yesterday.  In addition to that, Darcy also somehow did a hell of a lot more.  She helped Pepper with the shopping³, managed to drag Tony from his lab to group meals nine times out of ten, got the Hawk out of his nest in the rafters, Bruce out of the lab to interact socially, and got the whole team to participate in at least one movie night and one game night every week under the disguise of teaching culture to Steve and the aliens.    
    The movies were some of the randomest shit ever and the game nights were worse.  Clint and Natasha played like the assassins they were, Bruce refused to play certain games, Sif took forever to get the concept of a new game, although Tony suspected she did that just to irk them in retaliation for making her play to begin with, Darcy was way too enthusiastic and a cheater to boot, and Steve was horrible at poker, which almost made up for Coulson's scary-awesome poker face.  The only reason they even allowed the guy to play at all was because he was the only one who stood a chance against Loki in the long run.  Loki was scary at cards, board games, and, well, anything you could possibly cheat in.  They now forced him to go around the board twice – he still sometimes won – and if they were drunk enough to play strip poker they made Loki strip to his underwear before dealing him in4.  
    Basically, Darcy ran herd on them while keeping them human – or human-ish, as the case might be – and reminding them what they fought for.  The end result was crazy and hectic and Tony was loving it.    
    “So what game are we playing tonight?” Tony asked Darcy over the open line in his helmet as he dodged a laser bolt from a Doombot.  Dr. Doom really needed to quit with his whole weird and inappropriate crush on Loki, because Loki had long since ceased to be amused by the attempted kidnappings and the rest of the team hadn't found it funny to begin with.  On the plus side, Sif took so much joy out of slicing the things to shreds and then crushing them that she'd be rather mellow during game night.  
    “I was thinking Fluxx.  It'll be harder for Loki to cheat if the rules and the way to win keep changing.  Plus, there's alternate versions of it, like Space Fluxx, which makes fun all things Sci-fi.”  
    “Is that why the last few movies have been science fiction?” Tony asked as he blasted the damn robot into pieces.  
    “...maybe,” Darcy hedged.  Tony blasted the Doombot attempting to get fresh with Loki while the sorcerer disintegrated the two that had made the mistake of grabbing his arms.  
    “Looking forward to it,” Tony laughed as he went to help clean up the last of the Doombots.

 

 

¹  And hadn't that been an interesting conversation, where Tony attempted to explain why humans called their planet Dirt, only to be foiled by Darcy saying, “Because we're weird like that” and the aliens accepting that with disturbing ease.

²  Tony blamed Darcy for showing the aliens Gilligan's Island.  Darcy just rolled her eyes and told him the reference was actually from Veggie Tales, not Gilligan.

³  “Because you guys plus grocery stores equals no.”

4  The bastard still ended up leaving the table wearing more clothes than he started with, and Tony now knew for a fact Loki looked surprisingly good in Natasha's catsuit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly a short thing in this AU universe that wants to eat my brain. I have no clue if I'll actually get the longer thing out, but at least I got this out.


End file.
